


A Love Out of This World

by LaneMartin13



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Astrobiologist Peter, Astrophysicist Harley, Fluff, M/M, ONE BAD WORD USED, Parkner Week 2019, They whole gang is a space crew aboard a starship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Parkner Week Day 3: No powers AUOR: Peter is an astrobiologist and Harley is an astrophysicist aboard a space ship!





	A Love Out of This World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late, but I hope you like it!

“We only have a few minutes before we have to meet on the bridge,” Harley whispered in the dim light, lips brushing over Peter’s as he pulled out of the heated kiss.

“I know but I haven’t seen you all day,” Peter huffed and Harley could tell he was pouting even if he could hardly make out his expression in this light.

The two scientists were in a storage closet on the lower level of the Stark Starship, Iron Orion, spending their few minutes of free time making out against the metal shelving unit while the ship moved through deep space.

Peter had caught Harley as he returned from the loading bay, pulling him abruptly into the closet and pressing him up against the cold metal of the shelving unit, slamming his lips onto his and curling his fingers in his hair.

Harley’s initial shock and confusion had faded almost instantly once he recognized the hands on him and he kissed back eagerly, ignoring the way the rod of the shelf dug into his back and only pulling away when he realized that they were expected to meet on the bridge in ten minutes.

That’s how they found themselves where they are now, speaking in hushed tones between soft kisses in a lower level storage closet.

“Captain Rogers is going to make us run laps around the ship if we don’t get up there soon,” Harley said, matching Peter’s pout because he didn’t want to go either, he wanted to stay like this for as long as possible.

“Worth it,” Peter said, leaning in and kissing him again, smirking at the way Harley’s lips moved against his compliantly and easily, melting into it and body leaning back into the shelves, pulling Peter closer to him automatically.

“Worth it,” Harley agreed breathlessly, pulling out of the kiss when they both started to run out of air.

“I love you,” Peter breathed, face mere centimeters from his, moving his hand down from his hair and to his side.

“I know,” Harley smiled, leaning down slightly to close the gap and kiss him again.

“You really thought kissing me would distract me from noticing that Star Wars reference?” Peter asked incredulously as he pulled back again with a scoff, but he was internally shaking with pride.

“We _are _in space, it’s only fitting,” Harley smiled proudly and shamelessly, standing by his joke and clear reference, using Peter’s own medicine against him because they were both nerds.

“This really shouldn’t be as hot as it is,” Peter said, shaking his head in disbelief and wishing they had more time to get to their room and do the things he wanted to do.

“Hey, you’re the one who pulled me in here, Parker,” Harley snickered, “This was your own doing and don’t act like you don’t love it.”

“You’ve got me there, I definitely do love it. The problem is maybe I love it _too _much,” Peter laughed, pulling him closer to him.

“I don’t see a problem there,” Harley smiled coyly, pushing off the shelf to move closer like Peter wanted.

The astrophysicist and astrobiologist of the Iron Orion were about to lean back in and resume their previous activities when a voice suddenly rang through the ship.

“Keener, Parker, report to the bridge immediately,” Captain Steve Rogers’ voice echoed, causing Peter and Harley to suddenly jump apart (as much as they could in the small space without whacking into anything) in fear.

“Shit, time to go,” Peter exclaimed in a panicked tone, grabbing Harley by the hand and rushing out of the storage closet, already running.

“No point in running when he’s most likely going to make us run later, but run faster!” Harley rambled, sprinting right along with him like their lives depended on it (they did).

They made it to the bridge in record time with slightly flushed cheeks and heaving chests, effectively raising the eyebrows of Captain Rogers and Lieutenant Commander Romanoff who saw them first before the rest of the entire crew.

“Twenty seconds to spare, I’m impressed,” Steve said, looking down at his watch with a nod before looking back up at the crew.

And if Peter and Harley shared a breathless smile when everyone’s backs were turned, well, no one brought it up.

Except Natasha. She definitely teased them later on that evening for the hickey on Harley’s neck that peeked out of the collar of his uniform.

Peter had one the next day in revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :)
> 
> My tumblr is harleykeenerdeservesbetter so feel free to reach out (leave prompts, ask questions, chat, anything)!
> 
> ALSO: please, please, please let me know if you guys think I should make this a bonafide AU !!


End file.
